


"How did you tell your friends?"

by ambrolen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Minor Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrolen/pseuds/ambrolen
Summary: Dave and Dirk's talk that we never got to see in which Dirk talks about how he came out to his friends. Very short.





	"How did you tell your friends?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first Homestuck fanfic and I know I didn't get the Strider's voices down very well, but I just wanted to explore one way that conversation might have went down so I figured I'd post it!

“How did you tell your friends?”  
It had been a few seconds since Dave asked, but to Dirk it felt like eternity, and he imagined it did for Dave as well.  
Dave. The dude he’d been looking up to his whole life is here, well, his kid alt-self is here, asking how to come out to his friends.  
No he couldn’t waste time thinking about how surreal this moment is, his ecto-bro is waiting for an answer.  
But what could Dirk say?  
“I didn’t really… hm…”  
He hadn’t, had he? It felt like it had always just been a known thing. Like, “This is Dirk (and he is strictly into dudes).” But there had to have been a first time it came up, right?  
Dave was still waiting, trying not to look too eager for the answer. Or trying to will himself away from the awkward situation he just created. It was hard to tell.  
“It’s cool, I mean, you don’t gotta--” Dave began.  
“No, sorry, damn, I just don’t know how to answer like it’s been fuckin YEARS since I really thought about it, you know?”  
“Yeah.” Dave flopped backward onto the roof, using his arms to cushion his head, and stared straight up.  
“I think… Yeah. I must have told Roxy first. Well, really let it slip. She was joking about how we were the last two humans on earth wonk wonk and I said it was too bad she wasn’t a guy.”  
Dave snorted.  
“Yeah not my smoothest, but I was like, eleven or some shit. As for Jane, I’m pretty sure Roxy told her at some point. I don’t know. She didn’t treat me like differently or anything but one day we were talking and I could just tell she knew.” Dirk shrugged. “Not like it was a big deal.”  
There was a moment of silence.  
“So, uh, how about Jake?”  
Dirk sighed and flopped back next to Dave. “That dude… was a dense motherfucker. He would tell me about his weird hot blue ladies and I’d tell him I like dudes which made him start raving about Indiana Jones or some other asshole which-- Oh god now that I think about it maybe he did understand what I was saying without realizing he understood?? We’re both fucking idiots.”  
Dave laughed. “Yeah.”  
“Anyway, eventually I straight up (haha) told him I was gay which he took to mean like, gay, like happy and shit but after going at it for a while I made him realize I meant no like two dudes smoochin in a very un-platonic manner and holding hands and other gross shit like that.”   
“Hmm.”  
“But… I don’t think my methods will be really helpful in your situation.”   
Dave’s silence seemed to agree.  
“Just… tell them. Or don’t? I mean your relationships are your fuckin business if that’s how you want to go at it, unless it’s one of them you’re into…?”  
“Nah, John’s… Well… Hm… Fuck. No. Not about John.”  
There was another pause.  
“So… just tell them?”  
“Just tell them. Just like super casual “Hey guys guess what I like dudes now.””  
“Just mackin’ on some alien dude you know how it goes.”  
Dirk laughed.  
“Okay enough of that let’s get Terezi over here and beat the shit out of some Jacks.”  
“Word.”


End file.
